


When it all came crashing down

by ChoccyMilkKing



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoccyMilkKing/pseuds/ChoccyMilkKing
Summary: The Lair was caving in.He was running out of time.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	When it all came crashing down

**Author's Note:**

> the new rise leaks has me and the entire discord that I'm in freaking the hell out.

The lair was caving in.

He was running out of time. 

Donnie rushed around through his lab trying to grab as much of his tech as he could. 

The ceiling was collapsing. 

He had to hurry. 

He wanted to take it all with him, but he knew something's had to be left behind. 

So what should he take? 

The most important stuff, right? 

But it was all so important and precious to him. 

Without his tech he was useless, he couldn't ju-

**CRACK**

The noise snapped Donnie out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see a part of the ceiling that was directly about him crashing down. 

"OH FU-" Was all Donnie was able to say before his body was crushed by the rumble. 

Pain. 

That was the only thing the 14 Year-Old Softshell felt as the debris that was on top his small body was exerting an extreme amout of pressure on him. 

"DONNIE, WHERE ARE YOU!?" he heard his older brother calling for him. 

He tried to respond back to his older brother, but the weight on top of him allowed only a pitiful wheeze to make its way out. 

More of the ceiling was falling around him. 

It hurts. 

It hurts so much. 

There has to be something. 

There has to be somesort of way out of this. 

He couldn't... 

He couldn't die her-

**CRACK**

Another sound, just like before snapped Donnie out of his thoughts as he looked up the best he could. 

The last thing he saw was a large piece of the ceiling falling right towards him before... 

**Darkness.**


End file.
